Ever-So-Lonely Heart
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: I had to do something with that phrase from Sharon, during "Sweet Revenge" (3.09). Here's a one-shot piece of fluff on the matter.


Rusty stood beside the coffee pot, pouring water into the back, before turning it on. He tried to stifle a yawn, but he wasn't having much luck. The sun was trying desperately to stream into the room through the drawn blinds. He was making every attempt to be quiet, so as not to disturb the man in the next room. He guess he should start thinking about him as 'brother', but he just couldn't go there yet. There was still too much tension between them.

"Doesn't Mom usually do that at night?" a groggy voice asked behind him.

Even though startled, Rusty was too tired to react. "Usually," was all he said.

"I guess she got caught up in her work last night."

"Probably."

"She do that a lot? Bring work home even after the case is over?" Ricky stretched, before dropping onto one of the stools at the counter.

Shrugging, Rusty went to the cupboard to get two mugs. "Depends. Paperwork."

"I worry about her."

That got Rusty's attention, "Why?"

"I dunno... she just seemed too happy to see me when I got here. She's always happy, but... didn't she seem a little over enthusiastic?" Ricky looked over at Rusty, awaiting a reply.

Rusty stood still for a moment, coffee mug held in mid-air, a look of disbelief firmly etched on his face. It took several moments before a coherent thought came to him, and then the only word he could manage was "Dude..."

"What? Is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked, pulling the now full carafe from the machine to fill the two mugs.

"I mean... well, she is really pushing this brother thing on both of us. And look," he put his hand up in surrender, "I'm doing my best with this, I really am. It's her call and she's made it. But she really pushed us out the door to that movie last night."

"Well... yeah," Rusty shrugged, after adding enough sugar and cream to his coffee to gulp it easily, "but like she said, we're not exactly kids. She wants us to figure out what we can enjoy together. She doesn't have to be part of it."

Ricky added sugar to his own coffee, and stirred thoughtfully. "I guess you're right... It's just... I came here to spend time with her, and she keeps sending me away. She seemed really happy to see me, and then turned her back the next minute. I finally get dinner with her, and she's shoving me out the door. That's just... It's weird, that's all."

"Yeah, but dude... it's like, Saturday morning, right? The sun is hardly up. We've got the whole weekend, and hopefully no one will get their face shot off until next week."

"That's a cheery thought," Ricky snorted, trying to down his own coffee.

Rusty merely shrugged, "It happens... a lot..."

"See, see..." putting his cup on the counter, Ricky used his free hand for emphasis, "that's what I mean. She works too hard."

"That's Sharon."

"I get that, believe me. But when does she take a break? When does she go out with friends or do things just for fun."

Rusty shook his head, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm serious. She works, then she's home looking after you, and she calls Em and I all the time. I'm worried."

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Dude, are you for real? First off, I'm not 5. Sharon and I take care of each other, okay? She works, I had school. She cooks sometimes, and I cook. I run errands and she picks things up when we need to. And when we don't have work or school, we do other things. You know... hang out watching a movie, or she gets together with friends. She's fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Really?" Rusty shook his head. "Okay... okay, something else is going on. What is it?"

"I'm worried, that's all." Ricky shrugged, looking down at his hands.

Rusty cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's just... work - home - home - work, right? She's got nothing else to keep her busy. And like you said, you're an adult now, so she won't even have you around much longer. I think she's lonely."

Snorting, Rusty shook his head. "Man... you don't have a clue."

"What do you mean?"

"Alright, you think she's lonely? Based on what? You're hardly here."

"Yeah, but when I am, she's so focused on me. This time, she's just... off. Dad said she's having a really hard time."

"Jack? You're taking Jack's word on this?"

Ricky looked uncomfortable as he shifted on the stool. "Yeah, well... He doesn't know how to be a husband, but he's always cared about Mom. He told me this whole divorce was because of you, that she really didn't want it but since Dad wasn't willing to adopt you too, she had no choice."

Rusty could barely keep the grin from his face. "Lonely? Doesn't want the divorce? So basically, she's giving up everything just for me, is that what he thinks?"

"Look Rusty, I get it that Dad was too harsh on you. You've had your own crap and you aren't a con artist, okay? I know that now. That was wrong. But look, when was the last time she went to the ballet, or...

"Last Christmas, March, and planned to in June but had to work instead."

Ricky looked surprised, "What?"

"You asked, when was the last time she went to the ballet, and I told you."

Rubbing the scruff on his chin, he looked more thoughtfully at Rusty, "Huh... and what did you see?"

"I wasn't there. Ballet's not my thing."

"Okay..." Ricky thought a bit, then asked, "What about art galleries? Mom used to take Em all the time."

Backing up to the calendar on the side of the fridge, Rusty flipped back and read, "Gal opening, GA. That was May. Seriously dude, she's fine."

"I don't know..."

Rusty rolled his eyes again, and reached for a third mug from the cupboard.

"Dad said now that he's back in town, he drops in on her once and awhile, and she always seems so erratic when he does. He thinks she's having second thoughts now that he's working and being responsible. I don't know...

"Dude, you really don't have a clue, and neither does Jack. She runs the biggest division in the LAPD and I've been there when Jack has dropped by. She doesn't like it. Look, Sharon's fine. She's happy, she's busy, and she definitely doesn't wait around for you or Jack to show up. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"So why can't she remember to do things like set the coffee maker up the night before? Huh? Tell me that? She has done that every night for as long as I remember, but now she's forgetting? No... something's wrong." Ricky was getting more agitated as he spoke, standing from the stool he finished the last of his cup all the while watching his mother's bedroom door. "I have to find out what it is."

Rusty started to chuckle. "If you insist. But here, take her her morning coffee. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"She will," Ricky agreed, nodding his thanks.

Knocking slightly, Ricky called out to his mother, then opened her door slightly. "Mom... Mom, we have to talk."

Sunlight was streaming through the window, illuminating the room. Ricky had never seen it such a mess, with clothing all over the floor, and a tie...

Sharon moaned slightly and shifted on the bed. A strong arm pulled her closer, and they both chucked softly, neither wanting to wake up.

Ricky was shaking as he turned from the door, and closed it slowly. Then he looked at Rusty for explanation.

Trying not to laugh, Rusty smirked at his new 'brother'. "Seriously dude, you never figured that one out? She's not lonely."


End file.
